


Sra. Rice, demándeme

by Hojaverde



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Este fic fue escrito y publicado hace muchos años, cuando Anne Rice prohibió los fanfic sobre su obra e inició una caza de brujas contra los autores de los mismos. Ésta es la versión editada en 2018.





	Sra. Rice, demándeme

 

 

**Sra. Rice... Demándeme**

 

La casa se hallaba en total silencio, salvo aquel monótono teclear resonando en el segundo piso. Ella estaba sola. Su marido Stan acudía a un encuentro literario en Nueva York y regresaría en dos días. La situación era perfecta para dejar fluir la inspiración y conseguir avanzar en esa novela que había prometido entregar a la editorial dentro de un par de meses y que sólo contaba con la mitad de las páginas acordadas.

Pero las cosas no siempre sucedían como una quería; ese capítulo y, por qué no decirlo, también el libro, se le estaban complicando demasiado. Se quitó las gafas y miró el reloj de pared a su izquierda. Eran cerca de la dos de la madrugada, tarde incluso para ella. Sobre todo, cuando en la esquina derecha de su pantalla un post-it le recordaba la reunión prevista con su editor a las ocho de la mañana.

Imprimió las últimas hojas y las dejó sobre el inmenso escritorio de caoba, perfectamente ordenadas y haciendo cuadrar sus esquinas. Cerró el frasco de la tinta y limpió la pluma clásica con la que hacía anotaciones en los márgenes de los borradores que iba escribiendo. No tardó mucho tiempo en estar acostada entre las sábanas y, tras programar su despertador para las siete, cerró los ojos en busca de un sueño reparador. No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormida.

Los mismos que una esbelta figura esperó pacientemente tras el enorme ventanal.

— Adelante, mon ami. No hay peligro.

La gruesa cortina de terciopelo dio paso a unos rizos dorados y a unos ojos color azul eléctrico que exploraron el interior de la sombría habitación antes de adentrarse en ella.

— ¿Es que nunca va a cambiar esta horrorosa decoración? ¿Realmente piensa que esto es estilo vampírico? No me gusta el negro, ¡nunca me ha gustado! Bueno, excepto en algunas de mis camisas de seda, mis pantalones de cuero, mis...

— ¡Demonios, no! ¡No otra vez! ¡Maldita escritora de pacotilla!

Lestat observó cómo Armand se le había adelantado y leía ya febrilmente las últimas cuartillas impresas. Parecía estar a punto de romperlas. Con rapidez llegó a su lado y logró evitarlo, haciéndose él mismo con los escritos.

— ¡Vamos, no puede ser tan malo! ¿Acaso ha vuelto a vestirte con leotardos? — preguntó Lestat con una mueca burlona por sonrisa. La oscura mirada que recibió por respuesta no hizo que se borrase de su cara. Lestat se limitó a esperar una explicación, mientras buscaba su nombre en los párrafos.

— Vuelve a ponerme a sus pies, suplicándole que no me abandone y diciéndole que le amo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Amar a Daniel! Como si alguna vez me hubiese importado... ¡Aborrezco a ese resabido inmaduro! — esa última frase de Armand no había sido transmitida telepáticamente, como todas las demás, sino que resonó con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes. Anne giró en la cama murmurando algo ininteligible, pero no llegó a despertar.

 — ¿Quieres usar la mente o la invitamos a la crítica literaria?

Armand resopló por respuesta y se sentó en el gran butacón al lado de la chimenea, sin dejar de mirar hacia la cama con los ojos brillando de rabia. Lestat volvió a la carga.

— Daniel tampoco es tan malo. Joven, apasionado, incansable...

— Lestat...

Su nombre sonó como toda una advertencia y Lestat, en algunas ocasiones inusitadas, entendía cuándo era mejor parar.

— Está bien, está bien, olvídalo. A ver... guapo, atractivo, irresistible... ¿no has escrito nada sobre mí, Anne? Imposible... ¡Aquí, sí señor!

Ése fue el turno de Armand de disfrutar. Contempló divertido todos los estados de ánimo que se fueron dibujando en el rostro de Lestat a medida que iba leyendo: desde la excitación ególatra hasta el más fervoroso el rencor. Y también fue su turno de evitar que aquellos papeles se reciclasen antes de tiempo.

— ¿Y bien?

— Otra mujer.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. Básicamente, Louis me desprecia, David me rehúye, Marius me ignora y tú, como siempre, me odias. Akasha está muerta, por lo que me junta con Jesse.

Una carcajada, de nuevo perfectamente audible, salió de la boca de Armand, que enseguida se llevó su mano a los labios, en un gesto demasiado humano para él. Parecía que toda su furia se había desvanecido al contemplar la de Lestat. Y éste lo entendía; Daniel era insufrible, pero Jesse... Ciertamente no eran esos los gustos del señor de Lioncourt. Y Armand lo sabía muy bien.

Lestat le miró desafiante por encima de los folios antes de perderse de nuevo en el texto. Pensaba que encontraría en ellos la manera de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de burla al “angelito” de Boticelli de inmediato. Y no se equivocaba.

— “Allí, entre sus brazos, rendido a sus ojos violetas y aspirando el aroma de su sedoso cabello cenizo, Armand sintió por primera vez un deseo incontrolable de volver a recuperar el placer carnal al que había renunciado siglos atrás en la esplendorosa Venecia, y que, nunca hasta ese momento, había llegado a añorar.”

Fuera sonrisa.

Y bienvenido, odio líquido en sus pupilas.

Perfecto.

— “Y con la impotencia de la entrega no consu... — Lestat no pudo continuar cuando Armand se abalanzó sobre él para hacerse con los folios. Levantó el brazo sacándolos de su alcance, haciendo valer su estatura y cobrándose su venganza. Pero, de pronto, a Armand dejaron de interesarle los papeles y se volvió iracundo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Eres una ARPÍA! ¡Lo que debería aplastar es tu inútil cerebro!

Antes de que tuviese opción de cumplirlo, cosa de la que Lestat no dudaba en absoluto, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y le retuvo contra su cuerpo.

— Calma.

— ¡No me pidas calma cuando ha escrito Daniel, Armand y sexo en la misma línea! ¡Y si aún fuese sexo! Deseo impotente, quise decir. Se supone que no podemos hacerlo.

— Sólo se supone... — el susurro de Lestat fue reemplazado por la punta de su lengua, recorriendo con suavidad el lateral del cuello de Armand. Éste se dejó hacer pero sin dejar de quejarse.

— ¡Siempre con el mismo cuento! Amar y no amar, sentir y no sentir... ¡está frustrada y acabará frustrándonos a todos!

Lestat nunca había llevado bien las lamentaciones. Y desde Louis, simplemente no las soportaba. Giró con brusquedad a Armand y atacó sus labios sin piedad para hacerle callar. Sin planearlo, se vio empujándole contra el enorme escritorio. El ordenador se tambaleó de forma peligrosa. Si acababa rompiéndose no es que fuese a importarle. Ahora ni siquiera le parecía mala idea que su dueña se despertara. Acababa de tener la mejor idea de la historia.

— Demostrémosle que está equivocada. Quizá sólo necesita una apertura de mente…

— Lestat, sabes lo que dirá Marius...

Lestat mordió con suavidad la zona entre el hombro y la clavícula de Armand y le arrancó un gemido.

— No debemos alterar nada de...

Ahora habían sido dos gemidos seguidos.

— Se despertar…

La a del verbo se hizo interminable cuando Lestat volvió a morderle debajo del ombligo, mientras se deshacía del cierre del pantalón. Y Armand claudicó.

— ¡Al demonio con todos! ¡Abrámosle la mente a la arpía!

— Eso quería oír.

Lestat se arrodilló por fin en el suelo. Sus manos acariciaron con tortuosa lentitud el pantalón de cuero de Armand, exceptuando la zona donde su erección comenzaba a despuntar bajo el resbaladizo tejido. Alternando su boca y sus dedos, se dedicó a adorar esos pantalones como se merecían.

—  Creí haber entendido que no te gustaba el negro... — le dijo Armand.

 —  Adoro cualquier cosa negra que esté sobre tu cuerpo, incluso soportaría esas ridículas mallas que...

Armand no le dejó acabar. Enredó sus manos en los rizos de Lestat y empujó su rostro hacia sus caderas, presionándolo contra ellas sin permitirle pronunciar ni una palabra más.

—  En...mphh...tendi....mphh...do

Segundos más tarde, Armand se aferraba al borde del escritorio a sus espaldas con ambas manos, empujándose y retirándose de la húmeda boca de Lestat y golpeando con sus nalgas en la superficie de madera en un marcado vaivén. Los continuos ruidos del movimiento se unían al de los diversos utensilios de papelería agitándose sobre la mesa, pero ninguno consiguió esconder los gemidos de placer que Armand emitía ya sin ningún pudor.

Resulta evidente que la Sra. Rice despertó.

Anne asistía estupefacta al inverosímil espectáculo que dos de sus creaciones literarias compartían a escasos metros de su cama. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, pestañeó varias veces, pero...¡no se iban! Allí frente a ella, Lestat, su rubio y arrogante vampiro, deleitaba con una felación al tierno Armand, que estrujaba sus pezones entre sus finos y pálidos dedos, gimiendo descontroladamente.

¿Había dicho “tierno”?

Estaba a punto de pellizcarse cuando Armand se corrió en la boca de Lestat. Aún lamiendo en la punta las últimas gotas, Lestat la miró. El mensaje de sus ojos fue claro y llegó aún con mayor rotundidad a la mente de la escritora: “Míranos, pero no intentes hablar ni moverte, porque no podrás hacerlo”. Y con la misma mirada teñida de provocación, ascendió como un gato por el cuerpo de Armand que se recuperaba todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora le tocaba a él. Volteó con un brusco ademán a Armand y le inclino boca abajo sobre la mesa, después de tirar todo lo que había encima de ella al suelo, incluido el odioso borrador.

Armand sabía cómo actuaba Lestat en estos casos. No era la primera vez que le hacía llegar al orgasmo y entraba en él cuando aún se estaba estremeciendo, sin bajar de la nube de placer. Y la verdad era que él nunca disfrutaba tanto como en esos momentos de ruda dominación, marcados por una irresistible espiral de dolor y placer.

El ruido de la cremallera cediendo a sus espaldas y la lengua que recorrió la línea de su columna desde el coxis a la nuca, precedían lo inevitable. Los colmillos de Lestat se clavaron con saña en el lateral de su cuello y, al mismo tiempo, le penetró. Mientras la sangre le abandonaba sumiéndolo en una neblina difusa de placer, la poca que quedaba en su cuerpo volvía a amontonarse en un único sitio. Todavía más cuando Armand alzó sus caderas y dio con el ángulo correcto.

Un rasgado gemido reverberó en la habitación.

Desde la boca de Anne Rice.

La autora sentía un ligero temblor en las rodillas y un agradable cosquilleo en la base de su vientre. Su cuerpo transpiraba cada vez más. Su instinto era el de tocarse pero las palabras de Lestat parecían haber sido algo más que una orden, ya que era incapaz de moverse. Solo podía mirarles; mirarles mientras follaban y, cuando oyó la risa de Armand, lamentarse de no poder acceder a sus mentes para saber qué estarían diciéndose.     tocarse. No era justo. Al fin y al cabo, ella había creado esa fantasía.

—  Eres un vanidoso.

—  Sólo cuando me miran... Es que ¿te he hecho daño? — la pregunta de Armand fue más bien un burlón ronroneo. No daba muestra alguna de sentir dolor, pese a que seguramente lo estuviese sufriendo. O tal vez no.

—  Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo —  Lestat elevó un poco sus caderas buscando penetrar aún más a Armand y lograr alguna queja de su parte, pero descubrió que le resultaba imposible. Estaba totalmente hundido en él y todo lo que consiguió de él fue un suspiro placentero y que estuviese a punto de correrse otra vez. Acompasó sus caderas al ritmo envolvente, más y más rápido. La visión que le regalaba Armand era sumamente excitante; los rizos castaños moviéndose sobre su espalda y sus ojos cerrados, sus labios húmedos, rojizos y entreabiertos, que podía ver reflejándose en la ventana. La sensualidad hecha materia estaba poseyéndolo, pese a ser él, el que se adentraba en su cuerpo.

Armand era consciente de eso, como también de los roncos jadeos procedentes de la cama. Y quiso jugar.

Se recostó todavía hacia atrás sintiendo el inevitable roce en su próstata, y no exageró en nada el gemido de su voz.

Con una mano buscando apoyo en la mesa, agarró con la otra su erección y se giró lo justo para dirigir su mirada al fondo de la habitación. Anne se sintió arder bajo sus ojos pardos. Mandó al diablo toda cordura y rendida, dirigió su mano a su ropa interior. Nada sucedió, seguía sin poder moverse. Humillada y desesperada cerró los ojos, pero la imagen aparecía todavía más vívida en esa oscuridad y los jadeos, roces y gemidos le llegaban con mayor intensidad, mezclados inevitablemente con los suyos. Cada vez con mayor y mayor intensidad.

Y cuando la intensidad estalló en mil pedazos, Anne Rice, literalmente, se desmayó.

 

* * *

 

 

—  Lestat...ese tintero estaba más hacia la derecha y la pluma en aquel soporte.

—  ¡Qué más da, Armand! Por la mañana, ni ella se acordará de eso.

Armand le ignoró y colocó las cuartillas perfectamente alineadas al lado del teclado, sin poder evitar sentir un perverso regocijo, en lugar de aquel lacerante resentimiento anterior. Con todo ya en su sitio, caminó junto a Lestat hacia el amplio ventanal con vistas al jardín exterior. El cielo comenzaba a aclarar peligrosamente. Con un suspiro, se resignó a buscar cobijo.

—  ¿Crees que escribirá sobre esto? —  preguntó divertido.

—  No lo sé — le contestó Lestat —  Cuando despierte lo recordará todo como un sueño. Aunque creo que, de alguna forma, ha cambiado su manera de vernos.

—  Eso espero...

—  Y si no, piensa que siempre nos quedarán los perseguidos fanfics.

—  Ah, Lestat... ¡ésas sí que son buenas historias!

Dos carcajadas se unieron en el aire antes de que sus dueños se perdiesen en la neblina estival de Nueva Orleans.

 

 

 FIN


End file.
